Satellite television has become increasingly popular due to its wide variety of programming. Entertainment in automobiles such as DVD players has also become increasingly popular. It would be desirable to provide a satellite television system for a vehicle so a wide variety of programming may be enjoyed by the rear passengers.
Typical satellite receivers are designed as one integrated unit. That is, the various tuning functions, conditional access functions and processing are all performed on the same circuit board. However, such a device has a relatively large housing. In automotive applications, space is always critical. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a receiving unit that requires less space.